Talk:GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam
Power Source I don't think it is ever stated in the series what the power source for the Destroys where. But judging from its size, its array of beam weaponry and the that it seemed to run for a long time one would think that it would have to be nuclear reactor and an N-Jammer Canceller. The reactor is my own personal belief but again given its size it could house a large battery or a cluster of batteries. Tripodssj6 13:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It probably uses 3 Ultracompact Energy Batteries since it is three times larger than any other mobile suit. The explosions it causes would be as big as Freedom's-Megan Fox's lover August 23, 2010 21:44 ::Rember when the Justice went up it caused a nuclear explosion? I think it's safe to say with no signs of a nuke going off the multi-battery (or perhaps a single large battery) is more plausable. "Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death?" Wingstrike 19:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Another possibility is whatever use to powered battleship like Archangel (which is, by popular belief, a horde of hamsters) やらないか? 02:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Archangel running off hamster power, sounds plausible. "Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death?" Wingstrike 13:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Positron & Geschmeidig Panzer defense question and images added! Geschmeidig Panzer Does the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam have a Geschmeidig Panzer system as well as Positron Reflectors/Deflectors? -AHQ-_Gundam_SEED_DESTINY_-_Phase_32_-_Destroy's_Geschmeidig_Panzer.000.jpg|No Geschmeidig Panzer. -AHQ-_Gundam_SEED_DESTINY_-_Phase_32_-_Destroy's_Geschmeidig_Panzer.001.jpg|Geschmeidig Panzer like system active. -AHQ-_Gundam_SEED_DESTINY_-_Phase_32_-_Destroy's_Geschmeidig_Panzer.003.jpg|Beams Bending away like Geschmeidig Panzer system. -AHQ-_Gundam_SEED_DESTINY_-_Phase_32_-_Destroy's_Positron_Reflectors_000.jpg|Positron Reflector in use! -AHQ-_Gundam_SEED_DESTINY_-_Phase_32_-_Destroy's_Positron_Reflectors_001.jpg|Positron Reflector Pilot Suit requirement? Does the Destroy Gundam require a specific pilot suit to use? I've noticed that Stella and Sting were wearing distinct pilot suits while in their Destroy Gundams (which were far different than the suits they were wearing when piloting their stolen ZAFT Gundams). --Falloutghoul (talk) 16:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sturm Faust 6 barrel beam gun? I've always wondered what the purpose of the large barrel on the top of the Sturm Faust was, and after closely watching the video linked in the profile, it is most definitely a beam gun. At 0:48 and 0:59 if you look carefully, you can see a 6th beam fired from the barrel when the Destroy unleashes a barrage from it's hand mounted beam guns. At 0:48 you can see it emitting a beam, and at 0:59 you can count six beams emitted from each hand. This would mean that each Sturm Faust is actually a 6 barrel beam gun. Does anyone have an issue with me changing the page to reflect this? Diseasicon (talk) 15:19, November 11, 2017 (UTC) *The 5-barrel hand beam guns refer specifically to the beam guns in the fingers. It is better to edit the text for the 'Sturm Faust'section to mention the beam gun at the top, and not the 'MJ-1703 5-barrel Hand Beam Cannon' section.Zeph08 (talk) 15:44, November 11, 2017 (UTC) That makes sense. I'll do that if not already done. Diseasicon (talk) 20:22, November 11, 2017 (UTC)